


De sangre

by Lilieth_Herly



Series: Vampire!Lock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crying, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Nuds, Sherlock is a Good Husband, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Vampire!Lock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Hay errores que están destinados a no ser corregidos, por más que se inventen pretextos o se ofrezca la oportunidad.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Vampire!Lock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218641
Kudos: 1





	1. De opciones

**Author's Note:**

> Esa historia fue escrita como regalo al llegar a la meta de 350 seguidores en Wattpad, escribo un regalo cada 50 seguidores, si pudieras ayudarme a saber cuántos seguidores tengo aquí en A03 (si acaso tengo uno XD), estaría muy agradecida y definitivamente escribiría algo en conmemoriación de mis primeros 50 seguidores, incluso si tardan años en llegar jajaa (ay, esto ya no es gracioso ¬¬Uu).
> 
> Entonces, ya he colocado esta historia como la segunda parte de una serie, así que si no has leído la primera parte, siempre estará disponible para tí <3 <3 <3, si ya lo has hecho o si estás de vuelta, espero de con todo mi kokoro que esta historia sea de tu agrado <3 <3 <3

Un golpe a la mesa resonó en la cocina.

—¡¿Y cuándo se supone que ibas a explicármelo ?! —ExigióSherlock, mirando resentido a John, quien con una mueca de sorpresa sostenía a medio camino hacia su boca la próximaporción de su cena—. ¿Cuando estuviéramos casados y tuviéramos tres hijos? —De no saber que era un tema medianamente serio, el doctor habría reído.

—Sherlock, nos casamos hace diez años y tenemos, de hecho, tres hijos. —El vampiro le siseó, exponiendo sus delgados alargados colmillos en respuestaal pésimo intento de humor. John evitó hacer movimientos bruscos o enfrentarse a la actitud casi infantil de su detective, aunque pretendiera ofenderse por el siseo, dada la situación y el tiempo de haberlo conocido, sabía que el gesto al ser dirigido hacia él no demostraba nada lejano a un simple enojo, quizá también se mezclaba un poco de frustración—. Si no te lo dije es porque nunca surgió el tema o me pareció completamente irrelevante, ni tú ni yo sabemos si es por eso que tu enamoramiento no desapareció.

—Ese no es el problema —dijo Sherlock, comenzando a pasearse febrilmente a través de la cocina, en el camino recogiendo algunos autos de juguete y un pequeño esponjoso panda de peluche, colocándolos de inmediato en la mesa.

—¿Me dirás qué es? Si en realidad hubieras deseado deshacerte de eso… de esto —se corrigió John apuntándose sí mismo y a su esposo—. Pudiste haber sido más entusiasta, creo recordar incluso que Mycroft ofreció ahondar profundamente en la investigación que él inició por su cuenta. O, ¿ahora que tienes una pequeña ínfima posibilidad, quieres considerar deshacerte de lo que sientes?

—Yo… eso… —John frunció el ceño ante la duda del detective, a estas alturas de su vida junto a él, lejos de sentir dolor en el pecho, la ira comenzaba a asomar su fea cabeza—. Te equivocas…

—¿Es porque quieres saberlo y atar el último cabo? Soy un Elfo de Sangre, sí, la noticia del siglo, mi sangre es el doble de dulce y mucho más adictiva que la de los Elfos de las Sombras, los Elfos Oscuros o los Elfos del Bosque, ¿cómo eso se relaciona con que luego de haberme mordido tú corto enamoramiento no haya terminado? Te he explicado las costumbres de mi gente ycasi siempre terminas enfocándote más en que los elfos no tenemos esas ridículas largas orejas y de dónde demonios salió esa imagen. Te dije muchas veces que en toda nuestra historia algo como la duración de nuestro vínculo jamás había ocurrido, ¿y aun quieres saber la razón? —escupió el doctor, levantándose caminó hasta llegar a su esposo—. Escúchame, Sherlock Holmes, te amo y no voy a permitir que te frustres con algo que no tiene respuesta porque, de repente, tienes el impulso de detenerlo.

—No quiero detenerlo, ¡ese no es el problema!

—¿Entonces cuál es?

—Qué debiste considerar lo que yo hubiera querido y no solo callarte para poder tenerme. —John lo acorraló contra el frigorífico, ciertamente su corta altura hacía perder efecto en su rostro furioso.

—No puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación después de doce años. ¡Por dios! A veces todavía eres tan egoísta. Esto no se trata exclusivamente de ti, ¿crees que intentaba escapar de este sitio cuando desperté en el sofá de la maldita sala porque me sentía feliz de que un vampiro estaba a punto de arruinar mi carrera?

—Déjame ir, John. —El doctor quiso ignorarlo, sin embargo conocía demasiado bien ese bajo y serio tono en la voz de Sherlock. Al escuchar el timbre de llamada de su celular en la sala, se quedó sin alternativas para retenerlo.

—No tenías ninguna opción, morías y necesitabas alimento, yo aún si no sabía lo que eras y lo que iba a suceder decidí acercarme, pude haber saltado de la jodida ventana al darme cuenta, pude haber resistido más, pero… No conocía tu nombre y ya te amaba, Ni por un segundo desde ese momento he anhelado borrar lo que siento por ti.

—Ya lo has dicho, es porque no teníamos ninguna opción, ¿me dirás que si hubieras tenido la posibilidad no la habrías tomado? Te ayudaría con Kendall y túvivirías feliz de no permanecer atado a mí. —El teléfono insistía, John descubrió al vampiro espiando la puerta de las escaleras, deseaba escapar.

—No, por supuesto que no —dejó libre una risa cansada, sus brazos cayeron a los lados—. Supe que eras diferente desde que me ofreciste esa ayuda, aun si hubieras encontrado una forma de separarnos, sé que inevitablemente o quizá en contra de mis deseos me habría enamorado de ti. —Sorprendido sintió a Sherlock juntar sus frentes, los hermosos ojos de plata líquida lo observaban con intensidad. Tragó, esa mirada le pertenecía exclusivamente a él. Sonriente, le dio un suave asentimiento—. Lo sé.

Dicho lo último, Sherlock partió.

Suspiró cansado al escuchar la puerta de la calle cerrándose, su detective se veía tan lleno de dudas que cierta parte de John comenzó a temer. Una cantidad mínima e irrelevante, no obstante, su simple existencia le molestó, Sherlock y él pasaron por tantas cosas que poner en duda su destino simplemente ya no tenía ningún sentido. La confianza se mantenía firme en su corazón tanto como lo sabía en el corazón de su esposo. No hacía falta una reflexión… refiriéndose al vampiro…

Mientras atendía la llamada se preguntó si derivabade esa mente ingeniosa en Sherlock aquella obligación derequerir un examen tan minucioso. Lo entendía refiriéndose a un caso, esto básicamente podría colocar no gran parte sino toda su vida juntos bajo la lupa. ¿Y qué si el detective, con esa curiosidad que tan bien heredó a sus hijos, aun buscabahallar la forma de separarlos y averiguar si sus emociones hacia John existirían aun a falta del empujón que el destino les dio? Llegó a una conclusión rápida. Aquel “empujón” pudo tal vez romperse en un inicio, tras tantos años, esa emoción primaría se desvaneció para dar paso a un amor más fuerte, más sabio y principalmente, más real. Estaría a la expectativa de que esa idea llegara a ser la misma conclusión de Sherlock. Mientras, se negaría a pensar lo que sucedería si el juicio fallaba a favor del cerebro contra el corazón.

—Mary, ¿qué sucede? —John dio una ojeada al reloj, apenasdarían las doce, ella no debería marcar a casa tan temprano.

Indudablemente él ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado, su día fue duro y la noche planeada con su esposo mirando acurrucados televisión basura al terminar la cena —que se reducirían a un par minutos calculados para evitarle incomodidad antes de alimentar al detective y tener ruidoso sexo a la vez—, ante la ausencia de algún caso interesante, salió volando por la ventana apenas se tocó el tema sobre los tipos de elfo.

Así que únicamente le quedaba ducharse y dormir un par de horas mientras la tutora de sus niños les daba una clase práctica en el Battersea Park, sitio que permanecía abierto para los sobrenaturales que podían saltar la endeble cerca y convencer a los vigilantes de dejarlos en paz, tal como la amable y extremadamente _persuasiva_ MaryMorstan podía hacer.

En el caos de Londres, lleno de humanos y seres sobrenaturales, a John muchas veces le costaba pensar en la suerte que tuvieron al haberse topado con Mary, una vampiresa adorable a la par que temible con tantas maestrías acumuladas como Sherlock sabía de tipos de ceniza, que además guardaba una paciencia increíble hacia los traviesos niños Watson-Holmes.

—Oh, nada de qué preocuparse. Verás, hemos terminado temprano y queremos saber si nos dejarías ir a la función de medianoche en… —un repentino silencio la interrumpió, John escuchó un par de golpeteos seguido de la voz de su hijo mayor reemplazando a la de Mary.

—Madre, tú sabes que nunca te pido nada.

El doctor sonrió, puede que fuera verdad, sin embargo siempre habría diferencia entre pedir las cosas con la mirada o hacerlo en voz alta. Ni John ni Sherlock nacieron especialmente para resistir la intensa contemplaciónde Kendall, mucho menos el vampiro, « _son sus ojos_ », le dijo el detective alguna vez, « _¿cómo no le compraría el mundo cuando son iguales a los tuyos?_ ». Y con eso el hombre se salvó de devolver la media docena de ranas.

—Bien, pero nada de caramelos —sonrió ante los quejidos de fondo, especialmente de su hijo menor, Virgil, al pequeño no le importaba haber perdido uno de sus colmillos, amaba el azúcar en cada una de sus presentaciones. Escuchando de nuevo los suaves golpes, regresó la voz de Mary.

—Entendí eso a la perfección, John, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Lo sé, y asegúrate de regresar en cuanto acabe la función, para entonces se habrá pasado la hora de dormir de V. —Luego de despedirse, la llamada terminó.

John no se ocupóde preguntar sobre la clasificación de la película, sabía que Mary no los dejaría ver nada para adultos, por consiguiente volvió a su rutina. Normalmente, Mary llegaba a casa a las diez y se retiraba a las tres de la mañana, siendo los pequeños de edades ligeramente separadas, habiendo heredado el cerebro de su padre, cada uno recibía su educación conforme a ello. Virgil, de apenas seis años, tomaba únicamente cuatro horas de clase, de ese modo, mientras los mayores permanecían bajo el estricto y amable control de la vampiresa, el doctor o el detective podían ocuparse de los muy especiales cuidados de su bebé.

Virgil era un elfo con sangre de vampiro, cuando la noticia llegó a su hermana, la mujer no tardó en felicitarlo por no haberse rendido y al fin añadir un nuevo elfo a su clan. Decirle que no tuvo sexo con Sherlock para conseguir un bebé elfo resultó ser un desperdicio de saliva, al enterarse el resto del clan, derivó en lo mismo.

El menor de los Watson-Holmes dormía cinco horas en la nochey cinco en el día, poseía los poderes de sus dos padres, bebía sangre, su estómago apenas resistía la lactosa aunque lejos de eso se alimentaba tan bien como cualquier niño. Los mayores, completamente vampiros, no deberían poder consumiralgo que no se tratara de sangre, sin embargo, al ser hijos de un Elfo de Sangre, podían disfrutar de un par de comidas, y si bien dormían durante el día, la herencia de John les daba la oportunidad de permanecer intactos bajo los rayos del sol un par de horas. Cierto, para el resto tantos detalles podrían significar un caos, John tanto como Sherlock se acoplaron en cambio a los extraños horarios de sueño, tipos de alimento, horas de estudio y entrenamiento para que aprendieran a manejar sus dones;de una manera que, por confuso que sonara al añadir los casos del detective, atender pacientes o las actualizaciones del blog, les funcionaba.

Al salir de la cocina John se dirigió a su habitación, llevándose consigo el par de almohadas que Sherlock colocó en el sofá a la espera de su _entretenida_ noche, resopló al aventarlas hacia la cama, su esposo el dramático colocó muy bien la duda dentro de él. El tema giraba en su cabeza ya cada vuelta lo notaba acrecentándose. No consistía en algo lejos de una verdadera estupidez, lo sabía bien. Tomó su bata y caminó directo a la ducha.

Como hacía de tener un periodo libre para sí mismo, dedicó unos minutos a revisar los tatuajes que cada embarazo marcó sobre su piel. Dos mariposas y una abeja. Ciertamente se sobresaltó cuando, al quedar embarazado de Virgil, en el lugar de que un pequeño capullo hubiera aparecido, en su costado izquierdo, un desdibujado diminuto panal se transparente. Entendía que podría suceder, sin embargo nunca se habría creído con la suerte de que él fuera uno de los Elfos de Sangre que ayudarían a evitar la extinción de su clan. Hoy, la hermosa abeja mieleradescansaba tranquila sobre uno de esos simétricos hexágonos.

Sonrió ante la mariposa alas de pájaro cubriendo por entero la unión de su cuello y hombro derecho, supo en cuanto nació Kendallelabsurdo de esconder el dibujo con alguna prenda a menos que quisiera vivir usando una bufanda o cuellos de tortuga por el resto de su vida. Dado que su alma —y por obviedad su cuerpo— estaba enlazada con un vampiro pura sangre que viviría casi para siempre, fue una agradable noticia que la aceptara de tan buena manera. La segunda mariposa, una blanca apolo, se posaba a medio perfil apenas unos centímetros por encima de su cadera izquierda.

Entrar bajo el chorro de agua tibia, una vez revisado y recordado como toda mamá orgullosa los nacimientos de susen extremo traviesos, inteligentes, adorables niños, hizo que el problema acosador se mantuviera un instante alejado, a su regreso, también vio reducido su impacto. Al enjuagarse el jabón se recargó contra el azulejo frente a él.

No mintió a Sherlock al decirle que, de tener la posibilidad, jamás habría elegido deshacerse de su amor, y lejos de que obviamente lo aceptaría si el vampiro de alguna forma —en total imposible, se recalcó— lo hubiera hecho realidad, ¿qué razón sobraba para él que justificara borrar aquella maravillosa sensación? El drama, el elevado riesgo de morir en los casos potencialmente peligrosos o las ya muertas tendencias autodestructivas del detective jamássirvieron o servirían algún día de motivo. Sherlock no era perfecto, John tampoco, entonces nunca consideró una vez descubrir a alguien así.

El tiempo nunca logró hacer algo en contra, si acaso prosperó en una espectacular muestra de la jodida buena suerte que el doctor tuvo al recibo topado a ese vampiro y no otro. Tenían tantas cosas en común que asustaba, sus diferencias servían de contrapeso en un nivel tan pocas veces visto que entre ellas se mantenían en un equilibrio casi absoluto. No, John lo sabía, su amor ya no se cimentaba desde aquel primer sentimiento. ¡Pero aun Sherlock lo dudaba, pasándole sus inseguridades y provocándole esa auto-inspección!

\- _Mami_ … —John reaccionó de inmediato, ahí terminaban su espacio de soledad. Sonrió, a Virgil aún le faltaba práctica para comunicarse, su adorable voz se escuchaba lejana dentro de su cabeza. Evitó corregirlo tanto como lo hizo con Kendall; habiendo crecido dentro de su clan, John no hubo problema alguno en que sus hijos lo llamaran “mamá”, puesto que vivía entre humanos, debido a su triste delicada sensibilidad, les enseñaba paciente a sus bebés a que en el exterior debían llamarlo “papá ”-. _Mary se ha dormido_ .

Cerró y salió de la ducha al notar las yemas de sus dedos convertidas en pequeñas uvas pasas, se preguntó si realmente se quedóun lapso tan largo bajo el agua. Se secó, colocándose su bata y una toalla en la cabeza fue a la sala, extrañaría el sexo apasionado, aunque nada le impediría esa noche de tv basura.

— _Quizá está cansada por la clase de hoy, bebé, despiértala si la necesitas_. —No hubo respuesta durante varios minutos, pensando en que tal vez su niño despertó a la vampiresa para lo que sea que lo llamó a él, siguió pasando entre los canales decidido a tropezarcon algo medianamente agradable.

— _Creo que un humano nos vigila_. —De no escuchar la palabra ‘humano’, John habría saltado del sofá lanzándose con la bata puesta a la calle, en cambio se limitó a apresurarse a buscar su ropa en la habitación—. _Y Paris se comió un chocolate_. —El doctor sonrió, desde luego, su bebéno habría acusado a su hermano mayor si él hubiera compartido el dulce.

— _Gracias por decírmelo, asegúrate de conservar la evidencia_. —Virgil rio en acuerdo—. _¿Puedes ver al humano, cariño? ¿Crees que esté acompañado?_ —La sala del cine estaría completamente a oscuras, claro, ¿y qué clase de vampiros serían sus hijos si no pudieran ver el lugar como si estuviera a la luz del día?

— _Está solo, nosotros cuatro y él somos los únicos aquí_. —Su pequeño le dio una breve descripción del hombre, alto, cabello largo castaño, ojos azules y un tatuaje extraño en su mejilla.

— _Muy bien, Virgil, ahora asegúrate de hacérselo saber a tus hermanos, despierta a Mary y también dile, iré a recogerlos enseguida_ —recibió una suave sonido quejumbroso, tres minutos después escuchó la voz de Paris.

— _Mamá, por favor, sé que el hombre parece peligroso, pero es un mal ejemplo de tu parte guiarte de las apariencias… además es la parte final de la película, no puedes hacernos esto. Y es un humano, yo y Ken podemos con él si se acerca. Ni siquiera tendríamos que despertar a Mary_ —dijo, tan rápidamente que John apenas entendió.

— _Ustedes no se encargarán de nada, podría ser un humano de tu edad y aun no les dejaría hacer nada_ —regañó el doctor, ya vestido, colocándose los zapatos. Se veía incapaz de recordar cuántas veces les había dicho que no importa si, en comparación a ellos, los humanos tuvieran el poder o la resistencia de una rama, mostrar su verdadero ser siempre sería irresponsable, no únicamente por ellos, sino por todos los seres sobrenaturales—. _Si el hombre está ahí por gusto propio o no, ya estoy en camino, puedes ver el resto de la película, aun así llamaré a Mary para despertarla_. —Virgil y Paris le agradecieron una docena de veces seguidas antes de “cortar la comunicación”.

John resopló en lo que pareciera ser la centésima vez en la noche tras el argumento tipo Sherlock de Paris. Atrapó sus llaves pensando en que, aun si careciera de la fuerza sobrehumana de su esposo o sus niños, arrojaría la frustración que cargaba en aquel hombre si llegaba a tocar un simple cabello de sus bebés. Primero avisó de su salida a la señora Hudson, interrumpiéndola con una disculpa en su intento de hablar sobre la apresurada salida de Sherlock. Llamóa un taxi, al terminar buscó el número a Mary, no la culpaba de quedarse dormida, al ver películas para niños era Sherlock junto a los pequeños quienes podían aguantarlas hasta el final.

Abrió la puerta del auto, sin dudar un segundo marcó a su detective.


	2. De preguntas

«Eres un idiota». Sherlock leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, en ninguna pudo idear la más básica excusa o razón que pudiera decir para rechazarlo. De nuevo intentó responder, si bien algo como “eso no ayuda” o “lo sé” servía absolutamente de nada, su cerebro aun trabajaba en la búsqueda de obtener un argumento digno de él. Ah, claro, entendía que podría llegar a casa con su expresión —la que John cariñosamente nombró— de perro apaleado, y su esposo no tardaría en negar en silencio tres veces antes de envolverlo en un abrazo y besarlo de esa deliciosa forma que le hacía curvar los dedos de sus pies.

¿Cómo se propondría a hacerlo si las dudas lo bombardeaban desde cada flanco? La revelación sobre el clan de elfo al que pertenecía John despertó de un golpe las dudas que continuamente sus pensamientos subconscientes le soltaban en sus primeros días de unión. Mentiría si pensara en ellos siendo un recuerdo continuo, sin embargo, a pesar de su desaparición conforme llegaba a conocer y profundizar su lazo con John, ahora, repentinamente… Tomó su celular ante el sonido de un nuevo mensaje.

«La duda es una perra, ¿verdad?», el vampiro asintió aun si nadie le prestaba atención. Quería golpearse por su estupidez, seguramente el doctor se habría contenido de no hacerlo él mismo. Miró hacia abajo, el Thames mecía sus oscuras aguas en un ritmo casi hipnótico, sentado en el techo inclinado del Parlamento, aspirando a pasar su amada mente por algo que superara la lógica de un insecto, Sherlock de verdad empezaba a poner en real consideración regresar al 221B con su rostro de ‘perro apaleado’.

«Es decir, ¿por qué te escondería algo de ese tamaño? Aun si parece no haberlo hecho deliberadamente», quiso responder de inmediato, en cuanto supo que lo haría solo para defender a su John, se detuvo.

Ni veinticuatro horas después de darle la noticia a Mycroft sobre el elfo y su próximo descendiente —situación que se abrió paso al haberle dicho a su madre y ella amenazara con hacer algo realmente horrible si no le contaba—, el Gran Hermano se dio a la tarea de investigar alguna forma de “sacarlo de su hechizo”. El detective se conocía lo suficiente para saber que por sí mismo jamás habría elegido tener pareja o formar una familia, comprendió a la perfección los motivos de Mycroft e incluso, aunque se arrancaría el corazón antes de admitirlo en voz alta, le resultó un buen gesto el intento de ayudarlo. Sin embargo, de nuevo John tuvo la razón desde el principio.

Así pudiera Sherlock, su hermano mayor o el destino deshacer su enamoramiento, tarde o temprano la personalidad única y devastadoramente atractiva de su doctor lo harían caer, no necesitaba ser un genio para ser consciente de ello. Pensar en la pesada contemplación que su adorado Kendall demostró heredar de él desde su primer día en el mundo, aun si su cabello o sus ojos fueran un retrato de John, haría la batalla muy injusta. No escapó de su esposo pensando en las probabilidades de borrar un hecho al que le resultaría difícil escapar, era más bien que le hubiera gustado tener todas las alternativas, saberlas imposibles de usar y luego de ellas seguir atado a John. El que existieran nuevas opciones le provocaba una comezón tan irritante que la sensación saltó de su boca contra el doctor sin darle oportunidad de detenerlo.

«¿Por qué no bajas de ahí?, tengo hambre, vamos a cenar. Tu amado elfo no te ha alimentado hoy, ¿cierto?», Sherlock le dio media sonrisa a la pantalla, como si existiera alguna forma en que pudiera beber la sangre de alguien que no fuera John.

Un Elfo de Sangre.

Desesperado se revolvió los rizos negros, en un inicio no pensó una vez en probar las soluciones de Mycroft, al tratarse de un caso aislado, quizá alguna pudo haberlo matado o dotado de un tercer brazo. Esos fueron, no obstante, los últimos motivos en una larga lista para negarse a ser la rata de laboratorio. Supo al principio, gracias a la explicación de su doctor, que aquella emoción resultó ser la consecuencia de tomar su sangre, eludir cuanto le provocaba de una tranquila mirada a John o un sencillo toque, o alimentarse de él, siempre tenía un mayor peso contra los pensamientos —en esta etapa de su vida ya bastante muertos— que le advertían sobre la forma poco razonable en la que actuaba.

La idea sobre la cual Mycroft invertía su escasa libertad alejado de su trabajo para hacerlo escapar, y una vez su _inteligencia_ _del tamaño de un planeta_ llegó a la conclusión de que nada de lo que hiciera funcionaría, de algún modo que Sherlock reconocía exclusivamente en sueños como suyo, el saber que no podía liberarse lo colmó de una paz infinita. Tras la revelación de John sobre su clan de origen, la nueva perspectiva traía a su mente consciente la ya no tan adormecida sensación.

—Juro que eres el único hombre que no me ve mientras uso esto. —El detective se giró. El fino traje entallaba la perfecta figura, el pantalón, la camisa, el saco y el chaleco perfectamente recortados, el cabello perfectamente recogido, los labios sensuales y mostrando una perfecta sonrisa; Sherlock volvió a examinar el agua.

—¿Y si es ese el motivo por el que ninguno de los trucos de Mycroft tuvo alguna oportunidad de funcionar? Él sabe que los clanes de Elfos están en etapas de extinción, pero los Elfo de Sangre son demasiado únicos y casi ninguno sale de su clan a la ciudad, él probablemente no los tomó en cuenta. —La mujer sonrió, caminando hasta sentarse junto al detective lo imitó en su pasiva vigilancia del río.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Los he visto, te he visto, la mirada que le das. Es irrelevante si es posible deshacer lo que les sucedió en un inicio —soltó una suave risa—, así que aun si entiendo tu mortificación, sé que tienes para él una cara de tonto encantadora y definitivamente estoy segura de que el adorable John ha resuelto este caso desde un principio. —Sherlock rio.

—Me dijo que me amaba dos veces en medio de nuestra pelea. —Ella apenas ocultó una sonora carcajada, usó su codo para tocar al vampiro en el brazo.

—Eres un hombre con suerte, y un idiota por pensarlo demasiado. Yo aún lucho para que la masculinidad de Godfrey no se derrumbe cuando no se muestra como un macho frente a mí y tú tienes un hombre que no lo pensaría si le pidieras besar el suelo que pisas. ¿Realmente importa si el principio fue tan abrupto? Los conozco desde hace nueve años, querido, los he visto pelear, me he incomodado con sus intensas miradas sexuales. Soy la compañera en el crimen de Kendall, el hada madrina de Paris y juro que es mi misión volver un niño caprichoso a Virgil, con eso, por todo este tiempo nadie podrá convencerme de que aun sin ese forzado vínculo tú y Johnny no nacieron para estar juntos. —El detective frunció el ceño, el regaño de La mujer dolía por encima de un buen par de golpes—. No… olvida lo que dije, tu situación se reduce a una cosa, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿Seguirás amando a tus hijos? ¿Tus casos serán iguales sin un pequeño John siguiéndote con esos brillantes ojos? ¿Mycroft estaría feliz si sus sobrinos no lo adoraran como lo hacen al descubrir que es su culpa el haber eliminado el amor entre sus padres? Ah… son dudas infinitas, querido. La vida, tu vida, la esos adorables niños, la de Johnny, ¿realmente crees que cambiaría si ese antiguo enamoramiento desaparece? Si yo lo sé, es obvio que tú también, hay mucho más allá de eso.

Sherlock resopló, si no se tratara de ella en realidad habría dejado de escuchar desde hace mucho, no obstante en su voz se traducían una gran parte de las preguntas y pensamientos flotando en el caudal de su mente.

—¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto? —La mujer volvió a reír.

—Desde que rompiste mi elegante fama de interrumpir en momentos incorrectos para hacerlo tú. Tenía a mi hombre justo donde debía estar, pero de qué forma dejaría pasar mi oportunidad de hacer un fascinante monologo, no-no, inaceptable. Además, siempre es un placer empezar desde el principio con él —se levantó, se sacudió e inclinándose tomando del mentón a Sherlock, le preguntó—. Dime que no he desperdiciado mis sabias palabras.

—Volveré a casa. —Ella asintió, sonriente.

—Sabes que no debes preocuparte, Johnny lo entenderá, si usas esa carita de cachorro triste, seguramente tu castigo será placentero. —El detective se salió del agarre, agradecería que la falta de luz ayudara a esconder el suave calor en su rostro si ella no tuviera al igual que él la posibilidad de verlo.

La sostuvo de la mano antes de que La mujer diera media vuelta y se marchara.

—John me regañaría si no te felicito.

—Oh, cariño, hoy realmente estás lleno de sorpresas. Él se hallaba tan nervioso, puede ser solo el cambio de nombre, sin embargo es un gran paso. Bien, debo irme o mi cena se enfriará. —Sherlock la miró relamerse los afilados colmillos, sonrió quedamente al soltarla, ella desapareció al instante, apareciendo en su lugar una docena de brillantes mariposas cristal que pronto cruzaron el río.

No se le permitió la oportunidad de digerir lo sucedido o asimilar un mísero detalle, al repentino y extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo le siguió un dolor que atacó sin remordimiento cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Heridas de fuego le hicieron retorcer la espalda, un peso indescriptible le cortó la respiración, carente de autocontrol sus garras y colmillos se extendieron a toda su amplitud. La piel le quemaba en carne viva, una pátina de sudor lo cubrió y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de sangre. Supo, al sentir a su corazón como si estuviera siendo arrancado de un movimiento de su pecho, el motivo. La conexión con su doctor se había roto. John estaba muerto o lo estaría pronto.

Elevó un desesperado y salvaje grito al viento, lo dominó el ansia de liquidar a quien fuera el culpable, sin embargo el dolor le impidió ponerse en pie, perdió el conocimiento… Sherlock despertó al escuchar el agudo pitido de su celular, respondió de inmediato aun si sus músculos desgarrados lo hacían temblar, Lestrade no tardó en gruñirle al otro lado.

—¿En dónde demonios estás? John desapareció, Mary dijo que iría a recogerlos al cine luego de que V detectó a un humano observándolos demasiado, los niños han estado llamándolo, siguen sin resultados. El CCTV no sirvió de mucho, perdimos el taxi en el que subió en la A 200, sí, revisé el auto, es una buena falsificación. Tus hijos…

—Voy en camino.

Sherlock se tragó el dolor y el enojo, las lágrimas y el hueco en su pecho. Tuvo años de práctica para aprender a ser un buen padre, fallaba en algunos aspectos, de acuerdo, sabía aun así que lo primero en la lista que ya estaba redactando sobre las cosas por hacer, era consolar a sus primogénitos sobre la desaparición —esa la palabra clave para obtener el ánimo necesario de mantenerse estable en ambos pies— de su madre. E inmediatamente perseguir el rastro de la sangre de John y terminar con quien resultara lo suficientemente suicida para arrebatárselo.

Llegó pronto ayudado de su impresionante velocidad al edificio, aunque se vio opacada al milisegundo que tardaron sus niños en lanzarse hacia él al abrir la puerta de la sala. Incluso Kendall, que desafortunado heredó su poca habilidad social y la creencia de que, al ser un genio, no precisaba de mucho para colocar al mundo en la palma de su mano. Por fortuna él tenía a alguien como John desde el día cero, ¿qué se supone harían ellos sin él? Sherlock impidió a su mente perseguir el camino de esa pregunta.

—¡Mamá no responde! ¡Desapareció! Es como si… como si… —Gritó Paris entre gemidos, sus ojos grises anegados de gruesas lágrimas rojas, verlo fue un golpe que dio de lleno contra las heridas ya marcadas en el pecho del detective, que se obligó a ser el pilar sobre el que cargaría su dolor y el de sus niños. Virgil y Ken también lloraban, el menor escondido en el hueco de su cuello, sus pequeñas manos sujetándolo con fuerza de la camisa, el mayor sollozaba en silencio, rodeando con delgados brazos su cintura. Sherlock rodeó a los tres y de alguna forma los dirigió al sofá, sosteniéndolos contra él.

Besó dos cabelleras rubias y una azabache, los llenó de mimos, de tenues susurros nacidos de un ánimo que parecía no volver a tener nunca. Pronto pareció funcionar, en una lasitud que de alguna forma logró igualmente calmar al vampiro mayor, el llanto desmedido retrocedió su paso a los tenues gimoteos, al suave triste hipo y al final el aliento apenas errático. Virgil respiraba cansado, sentado sobre su regazo, Kendall y Paris usaban sus costados para alcanzar la relativa tranquilidad cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Se sobresaltó, recordando de inmediato que no solo quedaban ellos cuatro en la habitación, giró la cabeza lentamente hacia Mary, senderos de rojas lágrimas en sus mejillas rosadas, detrás de ella la señora Hudson, su estado similar o inclusive peor.

—John no pudo… haberse ido así, sabes que no tiene ningún sentido —susurro con voz ronca la señora Hudson. Sherlock no podía saberlo, el dolor opacaba su mente, la rabia, no obstante, la traía poco a poco de vuelta.

— Ellos estarán seguros con nosotras — dijo Mary, adivinando sus planes. Sherlock asintió, besando de nuevo a sus niños los soltó lentamente, no deseaba separarse, sufría en cada centímetro que dejaba entre ellos. Sin embargo debía hacerlo, lo entendían, pues ninguno, ni siquiera Virgil, realizó un movimiento para regresar a él.

—¿Lestrade? —llamó el vampiro al detective inspector, quien con todos esos años de haberlo tratado, respondió al instante.

—En camino. —Antes de marcharse revolvió los cabellos de los niños, secando sus ojos castaños levemente enrojecidos sorbió su nariz, prometiéndoles que haría lo imposible para traer a John de vuelta se marchó.

—Tienen que dormir —dijo Sherlock a sus pequeños, naturalmente, las quejas no se hicieron esperar, él los interrumpió casi al mismo tiempo—. Sé el nivel de concentración y energía que requiere el comunicarse a través de la mente, ustedes han intentado hablar con mamá sin detenerse desde hace mucho, es preciso que descansen y me ayuden más tarde. Deben hacerlo otra vez, pero no solo llamarlo, quiero que griten por él. La abuela Hudson tiene razón, él no permitiría que lo alejarán tan fácil de nosotros —recibió tres firmes angustiados asentimientos, lleno de orgullo volvió a besarlos. Se dirigió a su habitación, tomó el arma de su esposo, al regresar a la sala se dirigió a Mary.

—John y yo llenamos las reservas de sangre ayer…

—¿Recuerdas que cuido a tus hijos desde que Kendall cumplió cinco? Yo misma me arrancaría los colmillos si olvidara lo que tengo que hacer. Ahora vete, me preocupa de lo que John sea capaz si no es devuelto a sus hijos pronto. —El detective le sonrió durante un parpadeó antes de despedirse con la mirada de sus primogénitos y salir del edificio.

Al llegar a la A 200, Greg ya se encontraba ahí. Siendo un cambiaformas lobo con un olfato superior a su contraparte animal, el rostro contorsionado en preocupación no alentó a Sherlock, que si bien tardó una buena temporada en confiar en la nariz del inspector, a estas alturas había aprendido a tomarlo en cuenta. ¿Y dónde andaba John, halagando por milésima vez su gran avance? Definitivamente vivo en alguna parte, jugando a romperle el corazón. Greg le hizo una seña, el vampiro lo siguió, debido a la hora las calles se apreciaban casi vacías.

—Localicé un rastro en Tanner Street, hay vidrios esparcidos y sangre que no es de John, también una maldita botella de perfume rota, aún tengo ganas de vomitar, no liberes completamente tu olfato. Quien sea que lo haya tomado es un sobrenatural o un humano con demasiados conocimientos.

Avanzaron sobre las calles hasta toparse con la escena descrita, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para hacer caso de la advertencia de Lestrade, acercarse fue suficiente para sentirse mareado con el penetrante dulce aroma del perfume. Se tapó la nariz y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Evocó en su mente la imagen de John, recordó cada veta de dulce sabor en su sangre, la textura, la tibieza… consiguió ignorar una buena parte del sufrimiento, al separar los parpados la calle iluminada carecía totalmente de color. Blanco y negro, como una de esas tontas películas antiguas que su hermano mayor adoraba ver.

—¿Lo ves? —Sherlock estaba tan concentrado que se limitó a asentir, omitiendo alguna respuesta sarcástica. Frente a él la única línea de color que resaltaba en un mundo de grises. Era una estela de humo espeso, del verde exacto de los ojos de John, serpenteaba a la altura de la acera en un tranquilo vaivén.

No importa lo que hicieran para alejarlo de su esposo, siempre habría una forma de revelar el camino hacia la sangre en sus venas, quien sea que tomara a John, aun a pesar de las precauciones tomadas, no puso atención a la mayor de todas, cometiendo así un error primordial, nunca separes a un vampiro de su pareja.

Nunca separes a John de Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira, honey, no voy a empezar a berrear sobre la pésima manera en que (a mi parecer), las mujeres en BBC Sherlock han sido retratadas (mira a Molly, cada vez que la veía gritaba internamente; "mi'ja, quierase un poco más, que no trabaja ahí solo por su cara bonita" ¬¬*) tampoco voy a decir mucho sobre Irene (claro, es lesbiana, obviamente será dominatriz ¬¬**), aunque realmente me caló en lo más profundo, no es una excepción. Tampoco voy a decir lo mucho que odio que la hagan enamorar de Sherlock (¡canónicamente tuvieron contacto como una hora! ¡¿Y vas en serio con eso?! ¬¬***) así que solo aclararé, puesto que tengo que amoldarme lo mínimo al headcanon de la BBC (un fanfic con mucho presupuesto y no lo suficientemente gay), hice a mi propia Adler base a lo que nos entregaron, ¡y le di a su propio jodido Godfrey! Sí, claro, ¿cómo de que no? ¡Irene arriesgó tanto para casarse en secreto con él! Y luego se fugaron juntos y así TwT... es muy bonito...
> 
> Oh, por cierto, ¿espero se haya entendido que Godfrey no es precisamente un hombre cis? n.ñ Y mi Irene no es completamente lesbiana, digamos sapiosexual, o bisexual o, pansexual... no sé, cualquiera de las sexualidades que le permita enamorarse de mujeres, con una ínfima opción hacia los hombres :v
> 
> Bien, antes de enloquecer más y darte todas mis razones, que seguramente no quieres leer XD, me voy.
> 
> Te amo <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora, este es el momento en que me dejas tu respuesta a la siguiente pregunta; ¿cuántos capítulos tiene esta historia? Si respondes correctamente escribiré para tí un Drabble/OneShot, Johnlock, con la trama que tú elijas con las categorías que quieras (smut, Omegaverse, drama, romance, angst, Mpreg, fluff, aventura, terror) :D. Debes saber que solo tienes una oportunidad y que este premio estará disponible solo para dos personas. Ahora bien, considera los siguientes puntos; he descubierto que puedo escribir historias de más de 50K ("Insulto"; Mystrade victoriano, todavía se está publicando, puedes leerlo [ aquí ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884398);), he pensado en esta historia desde que escribí la primera parte; todavía no tengo computadora así que tampoco puedo escribir mucho y, finalmente, es un número non :3
> 
> Si esta cosa del concurso funciona, definitivamente seguiré implementándolos, así que, mi amor, todo depende de ti <3 <3 <3\. Mientras, aclaro que las actualizaciones serán semanales, todos los viernes después de que suba "Insulto". Oh, cariño, no sabes qué tan emocionada estoy con esta histora, realmente, realmente espero que te haya gustado la primera parte, recuerda que siempre apreciaré tus comentarios y tus kudos <3 <3 <3\. 
> 
> Me despido por ahora, recuerda que siempre podrás hacerme todas las preguntas con respecto a esta historia que desees, porque sin dudas intertaré respondelas en la siguiente parte... oséa :p, literalmente la siguiente parte, porque esta secuela ya está terminada ^///^
> 
> ¡Muy bien, me marcho! 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Te amo <3 <3 <3


End file.
